Closure
by softballgurl2012
Summary: Emily centric. It is how she went from her feeling about Maya to Paige. Its a transition for her. It is better than it seems, I promise. I dont own the characters or anything, just my imagination, so enjoy


SO here is my take on what went through Emily as she went through losing Maya and gaining Paige. It has a little bit of Emaya and Paily. Hope you like it.

* * *

Last year was rough, it really was one of the hardest years of my life. At the beginning of the school year, I found out that Alison was actually dead. It was hard to learn, hard to know that I would never see her again. I was trying to get over my broken heart, when I started to fall for this amazing girl.

She is what made me realize that I was into girls in that way. She kissed me in a photo booth and A sent the picture to Hanna and then to my mom. She was sweet and she loved me back. I could see myself falling in love with her and having a life with her.

Then she left, she left because of my mom, and I didn't know where we stood. Then another girl took me by surprise. She kissed me out of nowhere. She was horrible to me and then all of a sudden she kissed me. I liked her, and I went out with her, but then she wanted to stay hidden and I wasn't that person.

Then I met Samara while trying to help Paige. She was new and it was exciting. She was out and she wanted to be with me. She was sweet and even though she didn't go to my school, she would come to all my swim meets. She was exciting, but then A messed that up. A ruined it for me, and I was too scared to tell anyone about A.

I was single for a while, but then Maya came back into my life out of nowhere. We tried to start back up where we were when she left. But we couldn't. She was mad about my mom, she was pissed, so we tried to be friends again. Then all of a sudden we started again. She was the most amazing person, she made me fall in love with her all over again.

One night after I was kicked off the swim team, she made me feel special. She decorated her room for me, as an ocean. She knew how much I loved swimming and she helped me be back there. That is the night that I first made love to her. The first time I made love to anyone.

We hit a rough patch when her parents found some weed in her room. She didn't want to get sent away again, so she planned on running away. She wanted me to go with her, but I wouldn't. Eventually she left, and I was trying to get her back, but I couldn't get in touch with her. It hurt and I was hoping that she would come back. I wanted her, I loved her. When I found her, it was too late, she was dead. Murdered.

I didn't think that I could hit a lower place than I did when Alison went missing. I was so wrong, I hit rock bottom when Maya was found. I was devastated, I was more than broken. I went away for the summer. I had to be away from Rosewood, from all the drama. I went to Haiti, where I went to volunteer. I went there to help others, but it helped me a little bit, being able to be away, but I was still holding on to here.

When I came home, I went and met up with my friends. I got drunk and once again A messed up everything. A drugged me, and I went to Paige. I didn't find out until later, but when I did, it made sense. I wanted her, I want something new, but I need to let go of Maya first.

* * *

They buried her in Rosewood, so I decided I would go to her grave. I took a picture of her with me, and I headed over there. It was Saturday morning in Rosewood and not many people were out at this time. I walked over to her tombstone and sat beside it. I was quiet for a few minutes, just taking in the fact that if I ever wanted to talk to her again, it was going to be here in this way.

"Hey Maya. I'm sorry this is the first time I have been here. I miss you, I miss you a lot. I love you Maya. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make you stay with me. I wish that you would have listened to me, and stayed. I was so angry at you Maya. I'm so angry that you left me, and then you will never come back for me. Maya, I was in love with you." I was crying so hard, I don't even know if the words were coming out right. I just knew that I needed to get these out. "Maya, I was so in love with you, I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you. That's what I wanted, I wanted to go to college with you, eventually get married to you. You were the one that I wanted to be with Maya. You were the first person that I fell in love with that actually loved me back." I stopped, and just sat there for a few minutes. "You are gone Maya. You left me, and now I need to let you go. I need to stop being in love with you, because I know I will never see you again. I need to let what we have go. SO Maya, I am letting you go. I will always love you Maya, but I am letting you go. I need to go let go, I need to love again, and that is what I am going to do. Maya, I am going to move on. I hope that you are okay with this. I hope that you will watch over me Maya. Watch out for me, make sure nothing bad happens to me. Keep loving me, even though I am moving on. You will always have a piece of my heart Maya, but I have to give someone else a little bit of my heart now." I finish and keep crying. I just sit there for a while. I look at my phone, and realize that it is nearly noon, I have been there for over 3 hours.

* * *

That night, I have made up my mind. I called Paige, she didn't answer, so I decided to go to her house and talk to her. She was in the pool and I finally got her attention. She got out, and we talked.

"I haven't been with anyone since Maya. I haven't even thought about it, or at least I didn't think I was thinking about it. I was drunk that night and I got lost. Only I didn't really get lost, I was looking for something. I was looking for somebody and I came here." I tell her and she starts to look down, "Don't look away." I say before I kiss her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted a new future and here is my chance. I cant change that I loved Maya, and she will always be with me. But I can make new plans and I want to make a new dream. I want to do that with Paige.

* * *

So i hope that you like this. It just came to me and i feel like it is something that she had to go through. SO let me know what you think and Hey no hate to either relationship. EMily loved them both.


End file.
